1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to comminuting machines and, more particularly, to containment systems for comminuting machines.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally comminuting machines, such as those used in the material handling industry, include a feed device for feeding comminuting feed material into, for example, a mill for breaking the comminuting feed material into smaller pieces. An opening generally exists between the feed device and the mill such that objects can enter or exit the comminuting machine without entering through the feed device or exiting through an outlet of the mill.
It would be advantageous to have a cage that bridges the opening between the feed device and the mill.